Ending or Beginning
by KAFS
Summary: Bella era una deportista que estaba en su segundo año de universidad cuando se le presento la oportunidad de ir a competir a diney con su equipo de cheerleader, mientas está allá se le presenta una oportunidad que puede poder su vida de cabeza pero solo una noticia hace que se decida...cual será el paso siguiente...volver a su país y continuar su vida o comenzar desde cero?...
1. End?

Hace cinco años todo era normal, estaba en mi país natal, en mi segundo año de universidad, haciendo lo que más me gustaba, disfrutando mi adultez y libertad al fin, libre de pedir permiso, de tener horarios para llegar a mi casa, etc. Estaba haciendo mi deporte favorito, el cheerleader me llenaba de vitalidad, amaba en quien me había convertido. Había llegado el mundial de cheerleader y estaba muy emocionada, era la primera vez que viajaba en avión y la primera vez que salía de mi país, el mundial era en Orlando, florida, EEUU. Estaba muy feliz, mi sueño siempre fue conocer Disney, y al fin lo haría y haría lo que más amaba en ese lugar, disfrute cada momento, cada parque, todas las atracciones, estábamos entrenando muy duro para poder ganar y decidimos ir a relajarnos con el equipo (VELOCITY ALL STAR), fuimos al castillo, a recorrer y disfrutar.

Llegamos al castillo y comenzamos a jugar, vimos a minie y comenzamos a sacaros fotos con ellas, un poco más allá divise a cenicienta, mi princesa predilecta desde que era una niña y corrí a saludarla, la abrace me sacaron fotos junto a ella, cada vez que veíamos a un personaje saltábamos y corríamos a saludarlos sin importarnos lo ridículos que deberíamos vernos. Compramos helados con formas de los personajes y no sabíamos si comerlos o guardarlos como recuerdo, realmente estábamos disfrutando de nuestro minuto de descanso dentro de toda esta aventura, mientras comíamos nuestros helados nos encaminamos finalmente a la parada final de ese día, el Castillo.

Estábamos en la fuente de agua, cerca del castillo cuando recordé la canción, sin saber que lo que haría me llevaría a al comienzo de nueva vida llena de oportunidades, comencé a cantar:

Mira bien, nunca voy a ser una novia ideal o una buena hija

¿No sabré tal papel tomar jamás?

Ahora sé que al demostrar quien realmente soy

Gran dolor podría causar

¿Quién es quién veo ahí? ¿Su mirar fijo en mí?

¿Y que en mi reflejo no reconocí?

Todos estaban mirándome asombrados, los de mi equipo no sabían que cantaba, en realidad ni yo sabía si lo hacía bien, ellos solo me miraban pasmados mientras las personas que estaban ahí comenzaron a formar un circulo quedando yo en el medio cantando y los niños me escuchaban atentos. Por un momento pensé que estaba haciendo el ridículo (era la primera vez que cantaba en público), pensé en irme corriendo o simplemente dejar de cantar y seguir caminando como si nada, pero de pronto vi algo que me impulso a seguir cantando, era una niña, en realidad todos los niños la tenían, esa mirada soñadora cuando vez algo que realmente te gusta o te agrada, la mirada de ilusión que tenía yo al ver las películas Disney o simplemente al llegar aquí al parque, eso me impulso a seguir cantando, a desenvolverme como si yo realmente fuera la que escribió esa canción, sin saber que me esperaría cuando acabara.

No puedo continuar esta gran falsedad

¿Cuándo en mí reflejo yo me veré en verdad?

¿Cuándo en mí reflejo yo me veré en verdad?

Al acabar de cantar todos aplaudieron y eso me impulso a seguir….

Si fuera humano ya

me iría a Nueva Orleans

con mi trompetín, tan chiquitín

tocando jazz muy feliz

Yo sé que Louis Armstrong

o hasta Sidney Bechet

y otros más se jubilarán

cuando ex-cocodrilo toque allá, oigan

Cuando sea un humano al fin

muy fuerte soplaré, una y otra vez

a nadie más venerarán que a mí

A medida que iba cantando, interactuaba con las personas a mí alrededor, sobre todo con los pequeños, hacía morisquetas y ellos se reían, estaban disfrutando de lo que hacía y yo había logrado relajarme lo suficiente como para seguir. Mis compañeros de equipo comenzaron a corear las canciones, apoyándome, moviéndose al ritmo de las palmas e incluso haciendo piruetas en algunas partes, estaba completamente feliz. Cuando estaba terminando la canción mis mejores amigos y bases me elevaron y sentaron en sus hombros y cantaron al mismo tiempo que yo, sujetándome con un brazo y elevando el otro al aire mientras yo subía los dos brazos:

Tres humanos lograremos ser

Y fuerte soplaré

Que viva la pachanga

Daré yo lo mejor hasta brillar como el sol

Tres humanos!

Al terminar la canción ellos saltaron con las manos aun alzadas haciéndonos ver como si nosotros quisiéramos ser los tres humanos de los que hablaba la canción. Estaba llegando el crepúsculo, todos aplaudieron, hicimos una pequeña reverencia como equipo y antes de partir les mostramos a todos un poco de nuestro deporte, haciendo elevaciones simples, elevaciones a pecho, desmontes con giro y lanzamientos, al terminar saludamos y nos fuimos caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero antes de poder llegar muy lejos un señor se me acerco, era casi de mi misma estatura, demasiado pálido para estar en un lugar con tato sol como lo es Orlando, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros y era de un negro muy oscuro que contrastaba con el color de su piel, me abrazo y comenzó a balbucear cosas que no entendía, agarró mi brazo y comenzó a caminar hasta el castillo, cosa extraña para mí ya que no sabía que se podía ingresar, el señor solo caminaba apresurado, murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar y tirándome del brazo sin explicarme nada de lo que sucedía. En uno de los pasillos comenzó a explicarme.

-Eres todo lo que necesitamos, tienes una voz preciosa y tú eres muy hermosa, perfecta para ser la nueva chica Disney que estábamos buscando- no entendía a qué se refería y poco a poco siguió son sus balbuceos y me explico bien, me dijo que se llamaba Aro Vulturi y él quería que yo me quedara en Estados Unidos, que me quedara en Disney específicamente y fuera el nuevo rostro de una película y tal vez alguna que otra serie. La verdad no sabía qué hacer, era una propuesta de ensueño y yo no sabía realmente si quería ese tipo de vida, sí pase toda mi vida soñando con ser como las estrellas de Disney pero que me lo propusiera era algo que no esperaba, tenía una familia que me esperaba y no sabía si sería capaz de dejar todo eso atrás, le pedí tiempo para digerir todo lo que me había explicado, o era una propuesta a la cual se podría responder con un sí sin pensar en los pros y contras, además yo estaba allí con dinero suficiente para mi estadía por el campeonato, así que lo tenía que pensar. Durante los días siguientes él me demostró lo desesperado que estaba y como encajaba yo en todo lo que él quería para el nuevo rostro, me explico que él me ayudaría con los costos de mi estadía hasta que yo me pudiera consolidar en mi trabajo y muchas regalías más, como quedarme en Disney sin costos, estadía, comida, viajes, etc, solo tenía que ser el nuevo rostro, ser una actriz, incluso me ofreció validar mis estudios y terminaría de estudiar en una buena universidad, a pesar de todo lo tuve que pensar muy bien y le pedí plazo para entregar mi respuesta, le pedí plazo hasta después de mi campeonato, él acepto con la condición de que yo volviera a cantar, en el mismo lugar, a los pies del castillo, solo que esta vez con un escenario y las canciones que él me diera y yo acepte sus condiciones.

Estaba muy nerviosa habían pasado 3 días desde que cante en la fuente del parque, 1 día desde que acepte las condiciones de Aro, mañana se acababa el plazo, mañana era la competencia y aun no sabía que decidir, decidí concentrarme en una cosa a la vez y decidí enfocarme en lo que más me importaba en este momento, el campeonato, pase todo el día entrenando y preparándome física y mentalmente para ganar solo eso quería.

Me acosté muy cansada, estuve moviéndome todo el día intentando que mañana fuera perfecto y no pensé en la propuesta de Aro. A la mañana siguiente me levante y comencé con mi rutina, desayuno saludable, un par de ejercicios y comencé a prepararme, cabello uñas, traje, repaso de rutina y fui con mi equipo a ganar. Estábamos todos muy nerviosos pero salimos al tapete y lo dimos todo, no nos equivocamos en nada, nadie se cayó, teníamos muchas oportunidades de ganar, fuimos a sentarnos para apoyar a los otros equipos y esperar los resultados cundo vi mi celular, tenía una llamada perdida de mi madre, le avise a mis amigos lo que sucedía y salí a devolverle la llamada, los chicos me siguieron afuera ya que después nos sacaríamos unas cuantas fotos, llame a mi madre con una sonrisa en la cara dispuesta a contarle todo lo sucedido durante mi viaje…pero todo cambio, ella me explico el motivo de su llamado y sentí como mi corazón se rompía en dos, no escuchaba a nadie mieras sentía un frio apoderar de mi cuerpo, comenzó en mi pecho y se expandió por mis extremidades, cuando llegó ese frio a mis dedos pude escuchar sonidos de nuevo pero no, estaba equivocada, no era sonidos lo que escuchaba era mi llanto intentando ser contenido en mi pecho, caí de rodillas, mis amigos corrieron a ayudarme y ver que sucedía, vi como uno de ellos agarraba mi teléfono y hablaba con mi madre, después desvió su vista hacia mí y solo vi lastima, tristeza en sus ojos y llore aún más fuerte, sentía que todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor y todo se volvió negro.

Me había desmayado, lo sabía, podía recordar absolutamente todo pero no sentía nada, solo existía, pensé que había pasado una eternidad desde que recibí la noticia y colapse pero en realidad solo había pasado media hora, vi como todos me preguntaban si estaba bien y yo solo asentí, mis amigos estaban al lado mío, ellos sabían lo que había sucedido y no le contaron a nadie, les agradecí silenciosamente y partimos a ponernos a la orilla del tapete, era el momento de la premiación y solo esperaba un poco de luz, una esperanza para saber que sería de mí en los siguientes momentos. Puse una máscara de felicidad en mi rostro, no quería que nadie viera el dolor que estaba sintiendo, no quería ver lástima solo quería olvidar los últimos 40 minutos.

-Es hora de decir los primeros lugares- dijo el presentador, estábamos en el tapete agarrando nuestras manos, demasiado felices por estar en el podio de los tres primeros lugares al mismo tiempo demasiado nerviosos y ansiosos por saber en qué lugar quedaríamos - tercer lugar JAGUAR de México- el nerviosismo aumento y no sabíamos que hacer, os mirábamos unos a otros para después deslizar la mirada al piso, podría escuchar como algunos susurraba por favor, otros rezaban, yo respire profundo e incline la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver el público, todos estaba sentados, se podía percibir que incluso ellos estaba ansiosos por saber quién había ganado- primer lugar…- el presentador se calló generando más suspenso el cual nos estaba matando- el primer lugar es para…Velocity Bullets…- comenzamos a saltar, gritamos, nos abrazamos, celebramos nuestro primer lugar sin importarnos lo que el presentador seguía diciendo-dejando en segundo lugar a Top Gun de USA, felicidades a todos los equipos…..-nos sacamos fotos, seguimos celebrando contestamos a los medios de comunicación todas y cada una de sus preguntas y para ese momento ya había tomado una decisión.

Una vez terminadas las entrevistas, las premiaciones, fuimos a celebrar por nuestra cuenta, tuvimos una sesión de fotos que duro más de 4 horas, partimos al hotel para sacarnos el maquillaje, bañarnos, y arreglarnos ya que iríamos a ver el castillo iluminado, nos quedaba solo un día en Disney por lo que decidimos aprovechar al máximo, además de que hoy había un show de personajes en el castillo y mañana tendría que cantar frente a muchas personas sobre un escenario.

Ya estábamos todos listos, era hora de ir al Show del castillo, todos los del equipo estaban muy contentos y entusiasmados, yo solo los veía y sonreía, estaba muy feliz por haber ganado y al mismo tiempo muy triste por el poco tiempo que me quedaba con la sensación de confort que sentí desde que anunciaron que habíamos ganado, desde que olvide los peores 40 minutos de mí vida, desde que supe que nada sería igual, todos estábamos orgullosos de nuestro logro como equipo pero aun así no lo pude disfrutar al máximo y mis amigos tampoco ya que sabían lo que me sucedía, o al menos tenían una ideal sobre lo que me pasaba, estuvieron en todo momento junto a mí, vieron mi sonrisa y a pesar de saber que no era completa no dijeron nada, me daban mi espacio, me entendían, y me amaban tenía mucho miedo de defraudarlos pero, la decisión ya estaba tomada, nada me haría cambiar de opinión, intentaría disfrutar mis últimos días junto a ellos, junto a mi equipo, junto a mi familia.

Al llegar al castillo todo fue asombroso, era de noche las estrellas iluminaban en todo lugar, la fuente en la que había cantado estaba iluminada con todos los colores, era un arcoíris frente a todas las personas, el castillo comenzó a iluminarse y se escuchó una voz a través de los altavoces, no era cualquier voz, era la voz de Mickey muse.

-Estamos honrados de recibir a los campeones mundiales del cheerdeading en nuestra humilde morada- un reflector nos ilumino y fuimos el foco de atención de todos los que estaban ahí- Muchas felicidades chicos, su rutina fue increíble, realmente fue un gusto poder verla y ahora como reconocimiento por su premio y dedicación les queremos dedicar esto.- todas las luces se apagaron, no sabíamos que sucedía ni a donde mirar cuando, de pronto, el castillo comenzó a iluminarse, pero no eran solo luces, eran imágenes de nosotros, todo el equipo sonriendo, entrenando, era un recuento de todo lo que habíamos vivido aquí, fue maravilloso y de fondo sonaba la canción Hall of Fame, no podía creer lo que sucedía, una vez que termino la canción, terminaron las fotos, y todos aplaudían hasta que se escuchó de fondo: "Y AHORA…SE PRESENTARAN EN ESTE TAPENTE INTERNACIONAL…VELOOOOCITYYY BULLEEETS" y comenzó a reproducirse la rutina final, el campeonato, nuestro primer lugar internacional. Solo podía ver nuestras fotos, nuestra presentación, nuestra rutina fue maravillosa, no podía dejar de llorar, era como un sentimiento agridulce saber lo bello que fue todo una pena porque ya acabó.

El show del castillo fue impresionante, una vez que termino nuestra rutina todos nos aplaudieron y comenzaron a pedirnos fotos, incluso jugamos un poco haciendo elevaciones hasta que la fiesta de personajes Disney comenzó, fue maravilloso, mucho mejor a lo que todos esperábamos, pero todo lo que comienza debe acabar y la noche se nos hizo realmente corta…al tiempo de acabar el show de personajes fuimos al hotel, celebramos en nuestras habitaciones y cerca de las 8 am nos fuimos a dormir ya que en cinco horas más yo debía cantar y en doce horas nos tendríamos que ir a Miami de acuerdo al plan de viaje.

Sentía que no había dormido nada (y en realidad era así ya que a las dos horas de habernos acostado Aro fue a mi habitación diciendo que debía prepararme para el gran show), ya eran las 10 am y había desayunado hotcakes con jugo de naranja y un café, me había bañado, exfoliado y depilado, me encontraba sentada, dándole la espalda a un espejo de casi 2 metros y con una maquilladora profesional frente a mí haciendo magia ya que dudaba que pudiera hacer algo con mis ojeras, estuve una hora y media sentada mientras me maquillaban y peinaban (que solo era cepillarme el pelo y darle algo de volumen) me elogiaron ya que mi pelo no dio mucho problema al ser tan liso y les gusto su color (me había hecho un balayange azul antes de viajar y se había mantenido el color) pase cerca de cuarenta minutos discutiendo con Aro ya que él quería que me pusiera un vestido blanco (hermoso) con unos tacones pero yo solo quería estar lo más cómoda posible, no quería que esta oportunidad cambiara mi forma de ser y mi forma de vestir así que elegí short azul con un dobladillo y algunos encajes en los bolsillos, una polera de hombre sencilla de color gris y con un gran Mickey mouse en el frente mientras que en la parte de atrás le hice unos cortes horizontales, que me tapaba parte del short y unas converse, al ver que no me podría convencer se fue dando un portazo y diciendo algo como "adolescentes…quién las entiende", ya eran las 12.30 y estaba en la posición que me habían indicado sobre el escenario, había una banda, fueron muy amables y me felicitaron por mi voz ya que habían visto un video, yo no sabía que me habían grabado así que solo les sonreí y fue a sentarme a la orilla del escenario, todo estaba listo, habían muchas personas pero ya era muy tarde para echarme para atrás así que apenas vi la señal comencé a cantar. Llevaba 9 canciones de las 10 que me dijo Aro y todos los que habían asistido se veían muy contentos y aplaudían y gritaban mucho. Comencé a cantar la última canción sin saber por qué Aro la había escogido ya que el grupo nunca fue parte de Disney

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain

I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

Abrí mis ojos y pude verlo, entre las personas cerca del escenario estaba Emmet uno de los integrantes de la banda Twilight…decidí no darle mucha importancia y seguí cantando

She told me in the morning

She don't feel the same about us in her bones

It seems to me that when I die

These words will be written on my stone

Al terminar esa estrofa pude ver a Jasper que también era integrante de la banda…y así siguieron apareciendo en mi campo de visión, cada vez que terminaba una estrofa podía ver a cada uno de los integrantes, antes de acabar la canción pude ver a Jasper, Emmet, Alec y Dimitri, solo faltaba Felix, con señas los invite a subir al escenario y cantamos juntos.

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night

To keep her warm and time

Is frozen

Cante ese verso con Emmet, me miro directo a los ojos y supe que sería un gran amigo. En realidad sentí un gran afecto por la banda y presentí que no sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos.

The story of my life, I give her hope (give her hope)

I spend her love until she's broken inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life.

Al terminar de cantar la canción de dije mi decisión a Aro y corrí a donde estaba mi equipo, tenían todas las cosas listas ya que nos habían adelantado el vuelo.

En Miami solo disfrute de mi equipo, de mis amigos y toda la vitamina D que nos entregaba el sol, era bastante monótono según algunos ya que durante el día recorríamos la ciudad y en la noche íbamos al bar que nos llamaba la atención. Puedo decir que recorrimos todos los bares de Miami haciendo locuras sacándonos fotos con cada letrero luminoso que encontrábamos, cada auto lujoso o antiguo, haciendo elevaciones en las calles en la playa, nadando lo más que podíamos en el mar, cantando, bailando, solo éramos un grupo de adolescentes que disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida, algo simples pero que para cada uno de nosotros tenía un significado distinto, creamos bellos recuerdos que quedaron plasmados en nuestros celulares pero lo más importante es que quedaron en nuestros corazones. Lo más loco y gracioso que hicimos fue de noche, íbamos caminando por la calle cuando vimos una patrulla de policía estacionada frente un edificio que tenía la insignia policial, con mis amigos nos quedamos mirando y corrimos hacia el edificio queríamos una foto con el fondo que indicaba nuestra estatura y el cartel que tendría nuestros datos, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era riesgoso ya que podíamos tener antecedentes si es que los policías no comprendían lo que diríamos o incluso si lo tomaban como una ofensa. Era nuestra última noche y la verdad es que las represalias no nos importaron demasiado, entramos al edificio y vimos muchas oficinas con paneles de vidrio, estábamos todos en una línea pero al momento de acercarnos al escritorio sentí como me empujaban hacia adelante, me di vuelta para saber quién había sido solo pude ver como todos gesticulaban que yo era la mejor hablando en inglés, la verdad es que lo entendía muy bien pero hablarlo era otra cosa. En el escritorio se encontraba una chica de no más de 20 años vestida completamente de negro con una polera piqué y unos pantalones de tela por lo que alcancé a ver, intente explicarle con señas y palabras lo que mis amigos y yo queríamos hacer pero se veía que no me entendía, estuve cerca de 30 minutos explicándole o al menos tratando de hacerlo hasta que se me ocurrió mostrarle una foto, en cuanto vio la foto me dijo –quieres sabe dónde se sacan esas fotos o quieres sacarte una foto así?- en un español perfecto, mis amigos y yo quedamos anonadados y ella me explico- lo siento, recién me trasladaron hoy a esta oficina y aún o entiendo muy bien el inglés- con mis amigos os largamos a reír y le explicamos que también hablábamos español, nos dijo que en ese momento sus superiores o se encontraban y o volvería hasta dos horas más así que podíamos obtener las fotos que tanto deseábamos, posamos cada uno con el cartel, serios, llorando, haciendo muecas incluso a caballito, salimos de la estación riendo y prometiendo que algún día volveríamos a hacer una locura parecida.

Después de esa noche nos comportamos más civilizadamente solo cantábamos e las calles y hacíamos piruetas hasta la última noche, nuestro vuelo salía a las 7 am y estuvimos en la calle hasta las 5:30, tuvimos que correr al aeropuerto para no perder el vuelo y llegamos con el tiempo justo para las revisiones de pasaporte, maleta y abordaje.

Estábamos en el gimnasio de Velocity ALL STARS, al llegar al aeropuerto de Santiago, nuestra ciudad, pudimos ver cómo los integrantes de nuestro quipo pero de otras categorías había ido a recibiros además de las familias de algunos de mis compañeros por no decir todos, la única familia que faltaba era la mía y la verdad era que o me sorprendía ya que nunca se habían interesado en lo que respectaba a mi deporte mucho menos lo iba a hacer ahora que estaban pasando por un mal momento. Nos habían recibido con abrazos, pancartas y canciones en el aeropuerto y ahora disfrutábamos en Familia aunque la mía, al menos la de sangre no estaba presente.

Nos hicieron un almuerzo en el gimnasio, nos sacamos muchas fotos, revivimos el momento de estar a punto de salir a tapete a competir y cuando nos premiaron, compartimos todas las experiencias que tuvimos con todas las personas que estaban allí, que nos apoyaron desde el primer momento, nos entregaron un regalo a todos los miembros del equipo y llego el momento de despedirse.

-Bueno chiquillos, este no fue un camino fácil, todos sabíamos que no lo sería, tuvimos altos y bajos, peleas, reconciliaciones, pero a pesar de todo pudimos salir adelante como equipo puedo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hemos logrado y que a pesar de haber ganado estoy orgulloso por todo lo que hicieron para llegar hasta donde llegamos, si no hubiéramos ganado igual estaría orgulloso, chiquillos somos más que un equipo, durante esta travesía nos consolidamos como familia y realmente los admiro a todos y cada uno por todo lo que han logrado, gracias por permitirme ser su entrenador durante todos estos y años y por dejarme acompañarlos en esta etapa tan importante para un deportista. Gracias chiquillos por todo realmente- una vez que nuestro entrenador termino de decir eso todos nos acercamos a él para abrazarlo, vi a más de alguno soltando lagrimas porque realmente nos había costado llegar hasta donde estábamos, ahora solo tenían que seguir adelante.

Todos estaban hablando entre sus grupos y yo solo los miraba, cada integrante del equipo estaba con su familia y supe que me quedaba poco tiempo, pero antes de dar la noticia quise obtener algo, solo un recuerdo más. Le pedí a uno de los familiares que nos sacara una foto como equipo y accedió, en realidad todos decidieron obtener una foto más del equipo, le entregue mi teléfono a un familiar para que todos la tuviéramos en el celular, así que nos pusimos en muchas posiciones, obtuvimos cerca de 10 fotos y nos reímos mucho, una vez que termine de revidar las fotos y reírme con mis compañeros decidimos dejar el gimnasio y partir a nuestras casas. Nos estábamos despidiendo, todos decían hasta luego, hasta mañana, hasta el próximo entrenamiento, menos yo, y lo notaron…todos me quedaron viendo fijamente cuando nuestro entrenador lo hizo ver.

-Bella, Por qué no nos dices hasta pronto?- me pregunto desconcertado y todos me miraban igual excepto mis bases, mis amigos que solo se largaron a llorar y corrieron a abrazarme, eso solo desconcertó más al equipo y supe que había llegado el momento, porque todo lo que comienza debe terminar en algún momento.

-Porque ya no los volveré a ver, me voy del equipo, me voy del país.

Pero también, cada vez que algo termina, otra cosa comienza, la vida es como un círculo vicioso que jamás termina y a pesar de ser este el fin también era el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

* * *

lo siento lo siento lo siento, perdón por tener las historias abandonadas tanto tiempo, la verdad es que estuve con un bloqueo durante semanas y después simplemente se me olvido volver a actualizar, en estos momentos me encuentro de vacaciones así que estaré re-editando los capítulos y agregando los que no había subido.


	2. NEW LIFE

-Hola, soy Isabella Marie Dweyer, tengo 17 años, llevo dos años estudiando kinesiología y me encanta el deporte, además de eso práctico en el gimnasio de Velocity que es un equipo de cheerleader- si me hubieran conocido hace cinco años, eso sabrían de mí, además de la presentación, sabrían cuánto amaba y unida era a mi familia. Ahora, ahora esta es mi presentación, esto es lo que todos saben de mí…

-Soy Isabella Swan, ganadora del campeonato mundial de cheerleader en el 2013 con el equipo Velocity Bullets, con tan solo 17 años, mi carrera como actriz y cantante comenzó ese mismo año en la compañía de Disney, siendo una de las actrices que comenzó bastante tarde en este rubro me fue mejor que bien, trabaje durante tres años en Disney, donde en vez de tener una propuesta (película, video, conferencia, serie, etc.) por año, tuve 4 al año, hice dos películas, dos series, y múltiples videos y conferencias durante el primer año, esos solo se incrementaron con los años subsiguientes ya que desde un principio de dije a mi productor, Aro Vulturi, que solo trabajaría tres años para él. En el 2016 comencé mi carrera como cantante sin el apoyo de Disney, desde que comencé en este rubro se me vinculo amorosamente con todos los integrantes de Twilight (Emmet, Jasper, Alec, Dimitri, e incluso Felix aunque en menor medida ya que no nos veíamos mucho), ellos fueron un gran apoyo para mi durante toda mi carrera (Excepto Felix, a él lo conocí y se separó del grupo meses después), me apoyaron desde mi comienzo con Disney e incluso ahora, son grandes amigos y saben mi verdadera historia. He estado en múltiples eventos y aun no logro congeniar con James, es una gran cantante y buena persona pero, solo no le agrado.

-La mayoría de esa información se encuentra googleandome, pero lo que nadie sabe es donde salí, según todos mi vida comenzó a fines de marzo del año 2013, pero nadie conoce mi vida anterior, bueno, nadie más que Aro, y mis amigos de Twilight. Solo ellos saben que llevo 5 años sin hablar con mi familia, al menos una conversación real ya que a lo largo de estos años recibo una llamada que solo consiste en como estas, cuando depositaras okey adiós, y que a pesar de esto y del suceso que me llevó a dejarlos atrás los extraño, extraño la unidad familiar que en algún punto tuvimos, extraño las diferentes cosas que compartíamos pero por nada del mundo volveré a mi país natal, sería demasiado doloroso, de por si es doloroso solo pensar en el último día que estuve allí y no me dan ganas de volver.

-hace 4 años, con tan solo 18 años y aun realizando mis proyectos con Disney, comencé el proyecto de crear un centro de ayuda a niños desamparados, muchos lo llamaban orfanato pero la diferencia es que los orfanatos son centros de acogida para niños sin familiares en donde se cuida y mantiene a los niños hasta que son adoptados o superan la edad límite, mi centro de acogida se trata de mantener, cuidar y dar las herramientas necesarias a los niños y adultos que lo necesitan para que, una vez que salgan del centro puedan valerse por sí mismos, sin necesitar ayuda, además, no tiene límite de edad, lo que nos permitió disminuir la población "vagabunda" del país. Este centro se llama BUTTERFLY, muchos dijeron que no serviría debido a que yo aún no tenía la madurez necesaria para llevar las riendas de un lugar así sobre todo si yo era la cara visible, algunos me verían como una niña por mi carrera en Disney que aún no finalizaba, pero, ya a 4 años de su inauguración se han notado grandes cambios. El centro lo forme yo además de ser mi idea, con la ayuda de Emmet y Jasper conseguimos un lugar apropiados para la construcción, Alec me ayudo a encontrar un arquitecto que llevara a cabo la idea que tenía en mente y a apresurar la obra, en tan solo seis meses habíamos logrado parar el lugar, durante ese tiempo estuvimos buscado las personas que trabajarían en el lugar, doctores, enfermeras, profesores, personas de limpieza, en un año tuvimos todo listo, era mi pequeño castillo según los medios ya que el centro tenía cinco pisos además de un sótano de dos pisos, en el primer piso estaban el gran salón, donde se hizo la fiesta de inauguración y se hacían actividades recreativas, además de mi oficina y la cocina, también había un recibidor en el que estaban las escaleras que conectaba con el segundo piso y un living con múltiples sillones, sillas pufs y un gran televisor, en el segundo piso estaban las salas de estudio y salas para la terapia y curaciones, mientras que en el tercer y cuarto piso estaban las habitaciones que era decoradas por los que la habitaban, el quinto piso era un invernadero en el cual había una pileta y el techo era movible para los días estrellados como le decían las niñas, en el sótano estaban las máquinas de ejercicio y habitaciones para aquellos que solo estarían un día en el centro, todos los años cambiábamos la decoración con ayuda de los residentes, enfermeros y todo aquel que quisiera ayudar pero lo que no había cambiado durante todos estos años eran las ventanas, el vidrio de ellas tenían diseños de pequeñas mariposas en sus esquinas. El primer niño que entro en el centro tenía 14 años y había superado la edad límite del orfanato en el que se encontraba, lo vi mientras paseaba por Chicago, estaba durmiendo en la banca de un parque alejado de todos los que pasaban por ahí, en cuanto lo vi supe que sería especial, tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos que mostraban distintas tonalidades de verde y algunas amarillas confundiéndose incluso con unos tonos miel o dorados, su nombre es Edward Cullen, aunque llegó como Edward Masen, además de ser el primer acogido en el centro fue también la primera persona externa en entrar a este ya que llegó justo una semana antes de la inauguración.

Edward fue adoptado a los 16 años por la familia Cullen, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, ella se dedicaba a la decoración de espacios recreativos mientras que Carlisle trabajaba como jefe de cirugía en el hospital, ellos eran los tíos de Jasper y Emmet del grupo Twilight por lo que yo los conocía casi desde que conocí a los chicos ya que en cuanto volví a Estados Unidos me invitaron a cenar con su familia presentándome ante ellos como su nueva amiga. A pesar de ser adoptado, Edward se negó a dejar de venir al centro, continúo con sus estudios junto con todos los niños, ayudaba en las tareas del hogar e incluso era tutor de las personas que tenía más dificultades. En un comienzo pensé que era por costumbre, ya que a pesar de estar solo dos años en el centro tenía un horario arraigado, pero no poco a poco me di cuenta de que era porque a él realmente le gustaba venir al centro, jugar con las niñas e incluso aconsejarme cuando él pensaba que era demasiado dura con alguien, incluso hable con Carlisle, el padre adoptivo de Edward para saber si estaba de acuerdo con esto, y me respondió:

* * *

FLASHBACK

\- Bella, yo no adopte a Edward para que fuera una copia exacta de mí, lo adopte, para que supiera lo que es una familia, el amor y calor de un hogar y porque me cautivo su personalidad y carisma, a su corta edad de 15 años que fue cuando lo conocí no pensaba e lo que piensa la mayoría de los adolescentes, o quería autos ni novias, solo quería estudiar y salir adelante para en un futuro contribuirle al ángel que lo ayudo, palabras de él no las mías y que no he podido olvidar hasta el día de hoy. Al principio también me extraño que quisiera seguir viniendo e incluso le mostré solicitudes de diversos institutos por su firme creencia de querer superarse pero hay solo una persona que lo motiva a ser mejor y no solo en el ámbito académico sino también en el ámbito social y humano y esa persona se encuentra en este centro.

-Edward está enamorado? No me había dado cuenta? Quién es la afortunada?- debo admitir que la noticia rompió mi corazón, no sabía por qué, tal vez sentía a Edward de mi propiedad por haberlo encontrado? Los sentimientos que tenía hacia él no los había tenido hacia nadie y me tenían confundida.

-Sí, Edward está enamorado, la verdad es que muchos se han dado cuenta por la forma en que la mira, y lo siento cariño, pero no puedo decirte quien es, ella debe enterarse por sí sola- una vez dicho eso, se dio vuelta y comenzó a marcharse del salón de reuniones, pero antes de abrir la puerta se giró y me dijo- Deberías ser feliz, cariño, deja que alguien entre a tu corazón y te haga feliz…tanto como mereces.

-Me rompieron el corazón hace muchos años señor Cullen- dije con la voz endurecida olvidando por un momento las veces que él me dijo que lo llamara por su nombre de pila- tres años para ser exacta, y aunque el responsable de que mi corazón no esté completo no sea ni haya sido una pareja no me siento con la capacidad de amar a alguien de esa forma, desde esa fecha solo hay algo que me hace feliz señor Cullen y no quisiera abrir mi corazón por, ni para nadie más.

-y puedo saber, qué es lo que te hace feliz?- dijo intrigado.

-La felicidad de mis niños- sonreí- la felicidad de cada persona que está involucrada con el centro, solo ellos tienen mi corazón, no pienso enamorarme, ni en futuro lejano y mucho menos en uno cercano- dije sonriendo a medias.

-no hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver…tal vez ya estés enamorada cariño y solo te falta aceptarlo- diciendo eso, se marchó.

Amar es entregarle a alguien las armas para destruirte y yo definitivamente no quería ser destruida no por segunda vez aunque eso me lleve a no conocer el amor en su totalidad.- fue el pensamiento que quedo rondando en mi cabeza después de ver a Carlisle marcharse.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde esa conversación y aun no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la sonrisa risueña con la que Carlisle se fue, como si supiera algo de mí que yo no. Edward siguió viniendo a las clases, debo admitir que cada día me sorprendía más, era uno de los mejores alumnos y, además, le ayudaba a sus compañeros si era necesario. Es uno de los prodigios del centro, Emmet dice que estoy encaprichada con él, pero no es cierto, me preocupa solo por su historia y porque fue como mi primer hijo, o al menos eso quiero creer, no sé qué haré cuando no lo vea tan seguido, ese momento está por acercarse ya que este año se gradúa con honores de todas sus clases.

Ya estamos a 15 de diciembre, en todas las vísperas de navidad se hace una fiesta en "honor" a los donadores de dinero y recursos al centro, en la que se les muestra el progreso de los niños además de que ellos son el personal que los atiende durante toda la velada. Todos los años la fiesta es organizada por la fundadora del centro, o sea yo, pero este año tuve un contratiempo y les deje esta tarea a los mayores del centro que tienen entre 18 y 24 años y han estado en el centro desde que comenzó. Además era todos aquellos que este año se graduarías y esta sería como una prueba para ellos.

15-Dic.-2018

Eran las 8:30 am y yo seguía acostada, no quería levantarme aun pero tenía la primera y última prueba de diseño de la fiesta en una hora más. Retire las sabanas de mi cuerpo y me estire cual gatito…seguía con mucha pereza a pesar de haber dormido 12 horas, había sido una semana agotadora preparando la ceremonia de los graduados, volviendo de mi tour con la presentación de mi nuevo disco "Alone", sin contar con la noticia de última hora que recibí Una vez que acabe de estirarme me levante de mi gama King size y en vez de ir al baño me quede mirando la cama desde distintos ángulos.

-Bella…Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Emmet entrando a mi pieza, estaba vestido con un jean negro hasta los tobillos, con un dobladillo, llevaba unas vans negras con un diseño en blanco y una camisa holgada también blanca que en el centro tenía la mitad del rostro de un león combinado con el rostro de una mujer, el león rugía y la mujer gritaba y en la parte superior e inferior decía "you're more powerful than you think".

-estaba reflexionando si debería cambiar mi cama por una más pequeña, después de todo duermo sola- dije mientras giraba mi cabeza para ver a Emmet y otra que la michacha de su camisa era yo.

-yo creo que está bien, nunca sabes si traerás a alguien y compartirán cama- dijo elevando sus cejas sugestivamente y sonriendo.

-Eres un burro!.- dije golpeando su hombro- y de donde sacaste esa camisa?, yo también quiero una pero sin mi imagen en ella

-ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me dices burro- dijo tomándome como costal de papas y lanzándome a la cama para después ponerse sobre mí- la mande a hacer yo así que tiene derechos de autor, hay de todos los colores y estilos pero todas tienen tu rostro, y no, o cambiare el diseño- después de su verborrea comenzó con un ataque de cosquillas.

-Jajajjaja jajajajjaja, yaa ajjajaja, bas jajajaaja basta- dije sin aire y agarrando sus manos, pero él se soltó fácilmente y siguió.-ajajajjajajjajajajjajajajjajaja

-Que está sucediendo aquí?- Era Jasper él que había entrado a la habitación deteniendo las cosquillas que Emmet me hacía, pero en el momento siguiente él estaba en el suelo mientras Emmet y yo le hacíamos cosquillas…no me sentía así de bien desde que me llego el correo de que mi familia vendría a pasar la navidad conmigo…hace casi un mes.

En mi habitación solo se escuchaban nuestras risas y gritos ahogados, la guerra de cosquillas continuo pero esta vez en todas direcciones, incluso en un momento yo tome el pie de Jasper mientras este agarraba el pie de Emmet y Emmet agarró el mío y nos hicimos cosquillas, no podíamos parar de reír…incluso derramamos algunas lágrimas. Pro, se me ocurrió voltear el juego hacia quien lo había comenzado, mire a Jasper y él asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente nos abalanzamos sobre Emmet y lo atacamos entre los dos. Ahora solo se oía la estruendosa risa de Emmet.

-Pero qué es lo que está pasando?-dijo Alec- ya es tarde, Bella ve a darte una ducha, tienes cinco minutos- apenas dijo eso corrí al baño- Emmet, te dije que vinieras a levantarla, no a hacer una guerra de cosquillas- pude escuchas, incluso a través de la puerta como Jasper se reía de Emmet- y tú?, que te ríes?, si a ti te envié a detener sus jueguitos y en vez de eso comenzaste a jugar con ellos- ahora se oía la risa de Emmet….decidí dejar de escuchar y apurarme en asearme.

En menos de 7 minutos me encontraba corriendo hacia la cochera, me había arreglado en tiempo record, escogí mi ropa, una polera azul trasparente con un brallet de encaje negro, una falda plato negra y unos tacones azules que llevaba en la mano, me maquille casual debido a la hora y deje mi cabello estilando ya que no tenía tiempo. La prueba de diseño, era en 10 minutos, había estado jugado con Emmet y Jasper durante treinta minutos.

Una vez que entre en la cochera vi a Emmet, Jasper y Alec en mi convertible azul, Alec iba al volante, Emmet de copiloto y Jasper en el asiento trasero. Corrí a sentarme al lado de Jasper ya que no tenía tiempo para discutir sobre quien manejaba mi auto. Apenas me acomode en el asiento Alec salió, rumbo al centro.

-Te ves muy guapa cariño- dijo Jasper.

-Es que acaso quieres impresionar a alguien- este fue Emmet- yo solo los ignoraba mientras intentaba arreglar mi pelo.

-Déjalo así, no podrás hacer nada, después de todo no te peinaste, además…así luce sexy.-dijo Alec mientras me miraba por el retrovisor.

-yo solo le sonreí a través del espejo- gracias Jazz, no Emmet, no quiero impresionar a nadie.- dije algo molesta por que sacara el tema con el que me habían molestado durante todo el tour, es decir un mes.

-ni siquiera a ese cobrizo de ojos verdes?- dijo mirándome a través del espejo

-no Emmet, no tengo por qué impresionar a Edward- dije con tono aburrido aunque mi sonrojo me delato…si, quería que Edward me notara, se fijara en mi….me besará, no eso no, él es menor que yo no puedo estar pensando en estas cosas quizás él solo me ve como una amiga más o pero como un adulto que está a años luz de compartir algún lazo amoroso con él, me puse triste de solo pensar en eso.

-estaba tan retraída en mi mundo que no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido, al principio pensé que habíamos llegado al centro pero al ver alrededor, vi que estábamos en una calle principal, fuera de un Starbucks, y al mirar al frente pude ver que Emmet no estaba, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar dónde había ido, se subió con tres bolsas y un cartón con 6 cafés.

-Un venti mocha blanco para el odioso- dijo entregándoselo a Alec- un venti mocha con extra crema y chips de chocolate para el perdedor de batalla de cosquillas- dijo entregándoselo a Jasper y yo ya me estaba retorciendo en mi asiento esperando mi café, si había algo que amaba eran los cafés de Starbucks- un Expresso americano para el mejor hombre del mundo- dijo dejándolo en su regazo-

-Y el mío? Y el mío Em, yo sé que tienes un cafecito para miiii- dije haciéndole ojitos

-dime quien es el mejor hombre del mundo y te diré si tengo algo para ti- dijo mientras le entregaba sándwiches a Alec y Jasper y estos se reían de mí.

-Tu Em, tu eres el mejor hombre del mundo mundial- dije sonriendo al ver que sacaba otro café del cartón.

-En ese caso…Aquí hay un Grande Caramel Macchiato para la pequeña más floja de la vida-

-YEEIIII!- grite agarrando el café y haciendo que Alec y Jasper se quejaran por mi grito, mientras que Em solo sonreía- eso les pasa por reírse de mi- les dije sacándole la lengua-mmmmmm- gemí- que rico está… y para comer…emmm- dije al ver que se zampaba un sándwich de pollo y palta-EEEMM!- chille intentando que me escuchara…pero solo hice que Alec me retara.

-BELLA! compórtate que estoy manejando, si sigues haciendo berrinches le diré a Emmet que no te dé nada más- y tu brabucón, porque le compraste uno grande y no un venti?-dijo mirando a Emmet mientras yo miraba a Jasper e imitaba a Alec haciendo que este se riera- y tu bella deja de imitarme.

-tiene mucha azúcar así que le compre el grande ya que de por si es molesta- dijo Emmet- y tu toma tu brownie de nuez y chocolate-dijo entregándome un brownie más grande que su mano.

-Dijiste que querías evitarle un subidón de azúcar y le compras un caramel y un brownie…quién te entiende Em? –dijo Jasper sonriendo

-Yo lo entiendo- dije feliz con mi brownie- toma Em, ya me acabe mi Caramel- dije sonriendo e intentando evitar las miradas incrédulas de Jasper y Alec.

-Pero cómo es posible- dijo Alec ya que ellos aún no iba ni por la mitad de sus ventis, pero yo solo los ignore y comencé a comerme mi brownie.

Ya llegamos- dijo Alec sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la hora, no llegamos tarde a pesar de la parada que hicimos en Starbucks-

-conduces como un loco- le dije mostrándole mi lengua-

-ustedes adelántense dijo Emmet- con bella ya los alcanzaremos-

Jasper y Alec comenzaron a alejarse con un poco de reticencia de dejarnos a nosotros solos…seguro creían que haríamos alguna locura, ni que tuviéramos 15 años.

-Toma belli Bells- dijo Emmet entregándome otro café de Starbucks esta vez un venti- pero…que?- intente preguntarle porque yo obtendría otro café pero el solo sonrió y me dijo- sé que últimamente no has estado muy bien cariño, además no es justo que nosotros tuviéramos un venti y tú no- dijo sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo, haciendo que se marcaran sus hoyuelos, yo deje mi venti en el capo de auto y salte a abrazarlo- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado corazón, gracias por todo- le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, él solo me abrazo más fuerte y me entrego el otro café que quedaba…la señora del Starbucks me pregunto por ti y yo le dije que me estabas esperando en el auto, me dio este café y me dijo que siempre lo pedias pero que a ti no te gustaba…creo que sé para quien es así que por eso te lo entrego dijo sonriéndome pícaramente haciendo que me sonrojara. Agarre los cafés y camine a la entrada con Emmet siguiéndome.

Queremos hacer nuestra entrada triunfal- dijo Jasper con Alec sonriendo de forma maliciosa detrás, nos estaban esperando en la entrada y de seguro habían espiado el intercambio que había tenido con Emmet.

-OK, vamos chicos, que no quiero llegar más de cinco minutos tarde dije sonriéndoles e intentando picar a Alec que solo bufo- Entramos al centro en una formación de rombo, yo estaba a la punta como dueña y señora, Jasper y Alec estaban a los costados con cara de desprecio y Emmet era la otra punta como guardaespaldas…una vez que avanzamos como diez pasos nos largamos a reír al ver la cara de espanto de todos los trabajadores externos al centro que estaban ahí ayudando, a los chicos les gustaba hacer una "entrada triunfal" por si habían espías, una vez no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habían reporteros o mejor dicho espías de reporteros y entramos jugando y saludando a todos los del centro, justo esa tarde salió un artículo con una foto de nosotros en el suelo ya que Em me había tacleado, decía que no era la mujer más apta para estar en el cargo de directora, estuvieron hablado por semanas de hecho se convocó una reunión de consejo en el que estaban todos los colaboradores monetarios del centro y querían destituirme del cargo a pedido de la Sra. Stanley ya que no estaba cumpliendo con los estándares, gracias a todo lo sagrado no paso a más que eso y seguí con mi cargo actual. Una vez que nos calmamos pudimos ver que todos querían correr a saludarnos pero estaban realizando sus tareas y no podían, me sorprendió no ver a Edward trabajado…me decepcionó bastante la verdad, incluso pensé en botar el venti que tenía en la mano ya que se me había ido el apetito, mientras pensaba en eso me gire para ver a Emmet que estaba coqueteando con una reportera, nada de novedad, Alec estaba pendiente de su teléfono y Jasper brillaba por su ausencia. Volví a girarme cuando lo vi, estaba tan hermoso como siempre, media cerca de 1,80 metros, tenía músculos pero no tantos como Emmet, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda con distintas tonalidades y su cabello…ooh su cabello era de un color cobrizo y apuntaba hacia todas partes haciéndolo ver más sexy aun…


	3. what should I do

Pero todo el panorama se arruino al ver a Jessica Stanley a su lado y abrazándolo. Sí, estaba celosa pero no podía dejar que nadie lo notara, ni yo misma podía admitirlo aun…

-Buenos días chicos- dije dando una vuelta en mi eje para que supieran que el saludo iba para todos- espero que este todo listo para el ensayo…nada puede salir mal chicos!

-El ensayo era a las 9:30 señorita Swan- dijo Jessica plantándose frente a mí- ya son las 9:35… es usted la que llego tarde, todos estábamos listos y esperándola, así que si algo sale mal por el nerviosismo de alguno será completamente culpa suya.-termino de decir eso con una sonrisa arrogante, sabía que no podía echarla del centro ya que su madre era una de las mayores contribuidora de nosotros, pero eso no le daba el derecho de hablarme así.

-JESSICA!- grito Ed- qué se supone que estás haciendo?-dijo tirándole de un brazo para alejarla de mí, por qué él la tocaba con tanta confianza?...

-No te preocupes Ed-dije con un movimiento de mi mano, como si no tuviera la mayor importancia para mí- después de todo tiene algo de razón- dije mirándola con una sonrisa irónica. Ella solo me miro con una ceja arqueada- Es verdad, yo llegue CINCO minutos tarde, yo deje todo esto a cargo de ustedes porque sabía y sé que son capaces de esto y mucho más y así que si algo no resulta es totalmente mi culpa.-dije sonriéndole a Ed que me miraba desconcertado, en realidad todos me veían igual ya que era de conocimiento público que Jessica no congeniaba conmigo, yo no era una hipócrita y si alguien no me agradaba se lo decía a la cara y eso hice la primera vez que vi a Jessica.

-Señorita Stanley le agradecería desde el fondo de mi corazón que se retirara de las instalaciones de este centro hasta que comience el evento oficial, ya que, después de todo en este ensayo y cualquier otro ensayo con respecto al centro solo se requiere la presencia del directivo, no de los niños mimados, hijos de los contribuidores del centro.- tome un sorbo de mi venti y la mire con la ceja arqueada- que está esperando?, o no fui lo suficientemente clara?- dije con voz dura esperando que ella desapareciera de mi vista

Jessica se marchó refunfuñando entre dientes, sabía que iría a contarle a su madre lo que ocurrió pero me tenía sin mayor cuidado, no quería más problemas, después de todo el centro era mío y podía prescindir de los contribuidores cuando me diera la gana sin importar la cantidad de ceros que pusieran en sus cheques. Mire a Edward que me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara- y usted señor Cullen?- dije con voz severa pero también con un poco de nerviosismo.

-yo qué señorita Swan- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara y pronunciando mi apellido como si fuera lo más preciado.

-usted no me va a reprochar por mi horario de llegada? Después de todo es usted el que está a cargo después de mi con respecto a la fiesta de navidad- dije mirándolo fijamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi venti, estaba muy rico, me relamí los labios…y vi que Edward se quedaba mirándolos fijamente así que lo volví a hacer esperando ver su reacción, él solo miro fijamente mis labios y mordió su labio inferior, me quede mirándolo yo esta vez, pensando si sus labios serían tan suaves como se veían…estaba jugando con fuego y me iba a quemar…

-N..n…n..o…no, señorita Swan-dijo titubeando mientras pasaba la lengua por mis labios- después de todo sabía que estaba un poco distraída esta semana y programe el ensayo para las 10:00 am-dijo mucho más seguro de sí mismo.

-Peero jessica dijo-comencé a replicar ya que tenía entendido que el ensayo sería a las 9:30

-Pues como usted le informo a ella, no tiene que estar en estos eventos- término con una sonrisa

-Buen trabajo Ed!-dije feliz- pudiste manejar la situación tu solo, velaste por todos los puntos ciegos del ensayo y por consiguiente de la cena, estoy muy orgullosa-

-Gracias señorita Swan, pero yo solo cumplía con mi trabajo.-dijo avergonzado, alcance a ver un pequeño rubor en su rostro y eso me hizo decidir…si me iba a quemar por lo menos podría ser por algo más que solo lamer mis labios…deje mi venti sobre el mesón y agarre el suyo, él aún tenía la cabeza gacha así que no pudo ver lo que hacía, me acerque a él y puse mi mano vacía debajo de su mentón para alzarlo y hacer que me mirara a mí, no a los azulejos del suelo.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Ed…y todos merecen que reconozcan sus logros- dije con voz suave mientras acariciaba su mejilla- ten…sé lo estresante que puede ser organizar una fiesta de tal magnitud, tómalo, relájate y explícame lo que veremos hoy-dije entregándole su venti y sonriéndole con todo el cariño que sentía por él, solo esperaba que él lo viera…

-Gracias señorita Swan- no tenía que molestarse- dijo sonriéndome y antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre la formalidad con la que me estaba hablando tomo un sorbo de su café e hizo exactamente lo que yo había hecho hace unos instantes…lamio su labio y mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta, no creía haber visto nada más sexy en mi vida.-bueno, lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora es revisar quienes han sido los recaudadores más importantes de este año para introducirlos en la lista de invitados que será revisada antes de que comience la velada, se esperan 2946 invitados de los cuales solo han confirmado 1498 pero se sabe que hay algunos que se sienten lo suficientemente importantes como para no confirmar la invitación y aun así llegan el día del evento- dijo con una sonrisa y sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la familia de Jessica- en la invitación se puede corroborar el día, la hora y la ubicación exacta, la cual será el centro- yo lo mire extrañada, sabía que había dinero suficiente como para arrendar cualquier lugar que quisiéramos, que quisieran ellos en este caso y se habían decidido por el centro- ya que se conoce la tendencia de llegar tarde de los invitados, en la invitación no se confirmó nada de lo que se realizará durante la velada, se puso la entretención que habrá y las subastas pero sin horario, además de que la hora puesta en la invitación es una hora antes de que comience todo, obviamente algunos invitados si llegan a la hora y habrá un coctel esperándolos…-dijo todo eso de corrido…me impresiono que hablara tanto y tan seguro de sí mismo.

-okey, ya me informaste de los invitados y las invitaciones, qué hay de la velada?, cuál es el tema de este año? Porque se decidieron por el centro en lugar de arrendar otro espacio?- dije rápidamente ya que solo nos quedaban diez minutos para que comenzara el ensayo.

-Buueno…el tema de la velada es la razón del lugar- dijo dando otro sorbo de su venti y respirando profundo, una de las niñas de su curso, Ángela se acercó a él y le entrego un sobre, él le sonrió y le dijo que estaríamos listos en diez minutos y me entregó el sobre- la única invitada que no ha recibido la invitación eres tú, no sabíamos si podrías venir ya que de por sí ese es el hecho por el cual nosotros estamos organizando esta fiesta pero aun así queríamos que la tuvieras.

Había estado tan enfocada en mis asuntos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que no tenía la invitación, abrí el sobre y saque un rectángulo de papel opalina con ceda azul en los bordes que además estaban perforados muy elegantemente, habían ocupado letra cursiva, y con detalles en los lugares correctos además de que habían agregado una pareja bailando en un costado y si movías la tarjeta se veía como si ellos realmente danzaran, era hermosa, y vi el "titulo" sobre la tarjeta SALVACIÓN- mire a Edward esperando una explicación y él sonrió.

-Todos llegamos a un acuerdo de que, como era nuestra primera fiesta queríamos que realmente significara algo para nosotros, y nos preguntamos qué es lo que el centro significó en nuestras vidas?...pero aun así no llegábamos al tema correcto a todos parecían faltarle algo hasta que alguien en el salón dijo que estábamos mal enfocados que no era el centro lo que marco nuestras vidas-lo mire dolida…yo pensaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno al crear esto, él tal vez vio la tristeza en mi rostro porque se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos entre las de él haciendo que lo mirara fijamente- no me malinterpretes por favor…el centro nos ha ayudado demasiado en nuestras vidas, a ser quien somos- lo mire sin entender realmente- lo que te quiero decir es que sí el centro es importante para nosotros pero sería muy distinto si tu no estuvieras al mando- dijo sonriendo- una vez que pudimos ver eso reformulamos la pregunta- qué significaste tú en nuestras vidas? Y así llegamos a esta valiosa palabra, tu nos salvaste en muchas formas y sin esperar alguna retribución de cualquiera de nosotros…tu eres nuestra salvación bella- dijo sonriendo…yo estaba en shock, no sabía qué decir así que solo deje que mis impulsos salieran a flote y lo abrace, sin importarme que pensaran los demás- gracias-murmure en su oído, realmente necesitaba oír eso pude sentir como se estremecía cuando murmure en su oído, eso solo hizo que reafirmara mis ganas y esperanzas de descubrir qué sentía por él, si era reciproco, si nuestra relación podría ser algo más de lo que era ahora.

Una vez que me calme, me separe de él y vi que estaba sonriendo, siguió contándome acerca de la fiesta y fuimos al salón principal, pude ver que todo estaba perfectamente decorado, con las mesas dispuestas alrededor del salón dejando una amplia pista de baile y en una esquina había un pequeño escenario, suficiente para que el presentador comenzara la velada, el anfitrión dijera algunas palabras y que el DJ estuviera bien ubicado, los parlantes no se podían ver, pero estaban en todos los pilares, eran pequeños pero muy potentes, y comenzó el ensayo.

Los participantes del centro serían los meseros de la noche para demostrar sus habilidades como anfitriones y tenían preparado un pequeño número, no muy extenso para no aburrir a los invitados pero en el cual aparecían todos los miembros del centro.

Lograron hacer un show bastante ameno…no aburriría a nadie, estaba todo perfecto, se habían preparado para cualquier contratiempo, no dudaba de que esta fiesta estaría hermosa, los equipos de sonido, audio, y visuales ya estaban instalados, me mostraron las telas de las cortinas y eran de un azul obscuro en degrades, combinadas con el visillo que iba por debajo se veía hermoso…casi como una noche estrellada ya que en la cortina era semitransparente y el visillo tenia brillos que simulaban las estrellas; la tela de las mesas era del mismo diseño del visillo pero en una tela más gruesa mientras que la tela de las sillas era parecida a la cortina pero más delgada, en un principio pensé que sería muy redundante pero recordé que las cortinas estarían cerradas solo al comienzo y final de la velada…en el transcurso estarían acomodadas en las esquinas del ventanal amarradas con un grueso listón negro, además el salón tenía baldosas blancas en el suelo con pequeños diseños color perla casi invisibles, por lo que no se vería sobrecargado de azul; en el techo habría un candelabro de cristal y bronce, con pequeños colgantes con forma de gota.

Los hombres estarían vestidos con un frac negro, camisa perla y corbata de seda gris con brillos, mientras que las mujeres estarían con un vestido de la misma seda de la corbata de los varones, con cuello polo, mangas cortas y corte sirena que llegaba justo a la rodilla; y la pequeña Carlie, era la única niña menor de 17 en el centro, solo tenía 5 años y llevaba un año con nosotros, ella estaría usando un vestido gris al igual que todas, pero con un diseño muy diferente ya que era una niña, su vestido tendría mangas cortas de encaje gris, escote corazón recatado, un listón negro en la cintura que dividiría el vestido en dos, la parte superior gris brillante y la parte inferior perlada con tul y corte princesa. Carlie era la adoración de todos en el centro y todos los cercanos también, los chicos (Alec, Jasper, Emmet y Dimitri la adoraban al igual que yo).

El ensayo había terminado hace diez minutos pero seguí mirando el salón, no dudaba de que mis niños se habrían encargado de todo pero no quería detalles, no quería que los inversionistas notaran que algo faltaba y hablaran mal de la organización, eso destruiría a los chicos, se habían esforzado demasiado para que esto se lograra, incluso Carlie a sus seis añitos había contribuido bastante, había diseñado el menú que estaría impreso en cada mesa, además de "cartel" que tenía un lugar a la entrada para que todos supieran lo que verían en la velada. Mientras recorría el salón pude notar que los pilares tenían unas enredaderas de un verde grisáceo pero era solo eso, enredaderas sutiles que si no mirabas fijamente el pilar no te darías cuenta de que estaban allí.

-Son enredaderas mariposas- salte en mi lugar, estaba tan ensimismada mirando los pilares que no escuche a nadie acercarse- perdón si te asuste- dijo Edward a mi lado.-yo solo lo mire hasta que recordé el porque me había hablado

-enredaderas mariposa?- dije con intriga, por lo que sabía esas eran enredaderas típicas de dibujos y tatto pero nunca las había visto en pilares.

-Sí, decidimos honrar el nombre del centro de alguna forma-sonrió- y recordé tu tattoo, el de tu muñeca izquierda-dijo sonrojado, yo apreté mi muñeca izquierda con mi mano, muy pocos sabían que era un tattoo ya que fácilmente se podría confundir con una pulsera- así que decidimos ponerlo, solo faltan las flores que además serán luces tipo espanta cuco- dijo sonriendo- para dar un poco más de ambiente en la madrugada.

\- y las flores?, cuáles serán?- dije intrigada ya que no todas las flores quedarían bien en la enredadera además de que no todas las hacían como lámparas

-Lirios-dijo un poco inseguro, yo arrugue la cara, no me encantaban por completo esas flores.

-por qué?

-buueenoo…pues… lo decidimos un día después de la maratón de Harry Potter – dijo algo avergonzado…eso cobro sentido en mi cabeza

-okey, no me gusta mucho esa flor, pero si Harry Potter así que, bueno, me encanta el diseño, la decoración, la entretención y el menú, han hecho un gran trabajo-dije sonriéndole y vi cómo se sonrojaba, amaba verlo sonrojarse. Comencé a caminar en dirección contraria para felicitar a todos y buscar a mis amigos para poder largarme antes hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría después. Detuve mis pasos cuando sentí una mano tomar mi muñeca, en el salón solo estábamos Edward y yo así que era obvio quien me había tomado de la mano. Me gire pero nunca pensé que él estaría tan cerca, nuestros pechos se tocaban, mi cabeza cabía en el hueco de su cuello, sus brazos me rodearon y me sostenían como si fuera lo más preciado…yo solo podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón, sentí que bombeaba a 10.000 latidos por segundo. Alce mi mirada y me encontré con dos orbes verdes que me miraban con asombro, cariño, ternura y amor?- no estaba segura solo sabía que lo quería besar en ese momento, sin importar todo lo que vendría después; El comenzó a acercar su rostro solo faltaba un centímetro que era lo que yo avanzaría y lo besaría…después de tanto tiempo deseándolo al fin lo besaría…

-Bella?- preguntaron del otro lado de la puerta haciendo que me sobresaltara. Me aleje de Edward y volví a caminar hacia la salida pero él volvió a abrazarme solo que esta vez mi espalda chocaba con su pecho, se acercó lentamente hacia mí y susurro en mi oído- gracias por el venti- lo dijo tan lentamente, susurrando de una forma tan sexy que sentí como mis piernas me fallaban- tenemos que hablar- termino de decir también en un susurro y se alejó de mí, dejándome fuera de combate, ahora solo podía pensar en lo sexy que hablaba Ed, pero no, no podría involucrarme con un miembro del centro, aunque dentro de poco no sería parte del centro…aparte esos pensamientos y salí del salón, vi que todos estaban rodeando la puerta, seguramente para que dijera algunas palabras sobre lo que había visto y me sonroje la notar que se me había olvidado todo lo que les diría y ellos me miraban fijamente.

-Bueno chicos- dije intentando despejar mi mente-muchas gracias por hacer este ensayo con pocos días de antelación y por su paciencia al mostrarme todos y cada uno de los detalles-dije sonriendo pero viendo que ellos esperaban algo más…supuse que el suspenso los estaba matando- Bueno…con respecto a lo que vi hoy, está todo perfecto-vi como respiraban más tranquilamente- me encanto todo lo que vi, desde los uniformes, decoraciones, remodelaciones- dije viendo a Ed ya que a él se le ocurrió la mayoría pero al verlo perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos, él me miraba fijamente, como queriendo decir algo a través de esas bellas esmeraldas y en su boca se fue dibujando una tierna sonrisa, sacudí mi cabeza y volví a hablar- todo, realmente todo está perfecto y espero que siga así, felicidades chicos, han hecho un gran trabajo, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

Me encontraba en mi casa, estaba acostada en el living con cuatro mantas sobre mí ya que de pronto se había puesto muy helado y con un café caliente en mis manos intentando concentrarme en la película que veía con los chicos, Jasper se encontraba acostado en el sillón a mi lado ya que no quiso acostarse en el suelo conmigo, tenía una manta sobre él y de vez en cuando se estiraba para alcanzar alguna palomita de maíz, Emmet estaba en el sillón de mi otro costado ya que Alec le prohibió estar detrás de mí porque la última vez comenzamos una batalla de comida en la cual todos acabamos en el hospital…

* * *

 **Flashback**

Estábamos viendo una película en mi sala, Emmet estaba enojado ya que él quería ver Superman y yo puse Capitán América…estaba concentrada en la tv…iba en mi parte favorita, Steve se lanzó sobre la granada para que la explosión no le afectara a los demás y espero la explosión, se iba a arriesgar para salvarlos a todos…amaba esa parte, cuando de repente sentí como me lanzaban palomitas de maíz a mi cabello, al principio decidí ignorarlo ya que Emmet era el único que estaba detrás de mí y seguí viendo la película pero cuando vacío todo el pote de palomitas sobre mi explote…salte sobre Emmet y comencé a hacerle cosquillas….pero en algún momento él nos dio a vuelta y aprovecho que estaba sobre él para lanzarse de lleno al colchón que estaba en el suelo para hacerme una llave de lucha libre, seguimos forcejeando así por un tiempo hasta que nos cansamos, cuando vi la tv Steve ya era Capitán américa y estaba escogiendo un escudo, me enoje por haberme perdido gran parte de la película y seguí luchando con Emmet, cuando escuche la risa de Jasper me lance contra él pero me moví demasiado lento ya que él se hizo a un lado y choque con uno de mis muebles torciéndome la mano, me di la vuelta y vi que Emmet estaba riéndose a carcajadas en el sillón mientras que Jasper se había acercado a mí y comenzó a revisar mi mano, me solté bruscamente y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, si era estúpido pero estaba realmente enojada, cuando llegue arriba solo me lance a mi cama y decidí dormir, pero los chicos me siguieron y comenzamos una guerra de almohadas, la que trasladamos por toda la casa hasta volver al living, Alec seguía mirando la película y decidí pegarle un almohadazo, por mi culpa se cayo del sillón en el que se encontraba y se partió la ceja mi mano punzaba y cuando me di vuelta vi como Emmet y Jasper tropezaban en la escalera intentando arrancar de las almohadas del otro, así terminamos en el hospital con una muñeca fracturada al no haberla cuidado después de la torcedura, un tobillo esquinzado (de Jasper ya que estaba más cerca de la bajada y su caída no fue de tanta altura), una fractura de clavícula (de Emmet ya que cayó en mala posición) y una ceja rota de Alec que era el más ileso…desde esa fecha Emmet tiene prohibido sentarse detrás de mi si vemos alguna película.

 **Fin flashback**

* * *

Emmet estaba con un enorme pote de palomitas para el solo y Alec se encontraba detrás de mí haciendo algo con su computadora ya que la película no le llamaba la atención para nada. Llevábamos una hora en mi casa, ya eran las 12:20 de la tarde, después de dar el "discurso" sobre las cosas de la fiesta evite a toda costa a Ed y con los chicos salimos al mall a comprar chucherías estuvimos cerca de una hora en la tienda ya que Emmet quería gominolas y yo quería chocolates pero él se reusaba a pasarme los chocolates con la etiqueta de 85% de cacao alegando que eran muy amargos y que no le gustaban y yo al ver que no me pasaba los chocolates agarre las gominolas y no se las entregaría hasta que él me diera mis chocolates, forcejamos y casi botamos una de las estanterías, en ese momento Alec que se encontraba cerca de la caja se nos acercó y grito:

-QUE SE CREEN PAR DE IMBECILES!, ACASO NO VEN TODO EL ALBOROTO QUE ESTAN CAUSANDO? QUE TIPO DE EJEMPLO ESTAN DANDO! TIENEN MAS DE VEINTE AÑOS Y SE COMPORTAN COMO NIÑOS DE CUATRO.- nos quitó la chucherías y fue a pagar, con Emmet arreglamos todo el desastre que habíamos causado en la tienda (botamos muchos dulces durante nuestro forcejeo) y nos disculpamos con las personas de la tienda, cuando fuimos a la caja Alec ya había pagado y Jasper intentaba contener su risa, cuando salimos de la tienda Alec iba en frente, Jasper iba a su lado con las bolsas en su mano (en eran cerca de 10 bolsas pero él insistió en llevarlas todas) y con Emmet íbamos detrás de ellos con nuestras cabezas gachas ya que Alec nos había regañado, todo volvió a la normalidad cuando entramos en el auto y fuimos a mi casa. A pesar de todo eso no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en qué hablaríamos una vez que dejara de evitarlo…realmente no tenía en claro mis sentimientos por qué… quien sabe cuándo el cariño se transforma en amor? O el amor es suficiente para arriesgar una amistad de años? La relación que tenía con Ed era una amistad o solo un trato cordial?...no estaba segura de nada y la reciente llegada de mi familia solo ayudaba para tener los nervios de punta, ojala todo pasara rápidamente pero sabía que eso no sucedería y estas semanas serian una tortura.

-Amor, deja de estar en las nubes y vamos a almorzar- ese era Alec y para que me hablara así debe haber pasado algo realmente malo…la primera vez que me hablo de forma tan amorosa fue el 30 de mayo de …Deje mis pensamientos a un lado y mire a nuestro alrededor, ni Jasper ni Emmet se encontraban en la sala, Alec estaba parado en frente de mí y me tendía la mano para ayudar a pararme, una vez que estuve estable en el suelo lo mire, estaba pálido y en sus ojos habían muchas emociones mientras que su cara se mantenía inexpresivo, me estaba asustando así que solo le dije

-Dime que paso, y no intentes decirme que nada, porque sé que algo sucedió y solo me pondrás más nerviosa.

-Encontraron a Rosalie- jadee, Rosalie era un ex miembro del centro se fue cuando la familia King se hizo cargo de ella (hace aproximadamente un año) pero al cabo de tres días desapareció, como centro nos encargamos de la adaptación de cada persona con su entorno entonces nos preocupamos al no recibir informes de Rosalie y al ver que la familia se había mudado comenzamos la búsqueda, Rosalie tuvo una vida muy dura antes del centro, era una prostituta, con Emmet íbamos caminando por la calle en busca de un lugar para comer cuando la vimos, estaba tirada en el suelo, con su ropa hecha girones y cubierta de moretones, su recuperación duro un largo año en el que Emmet y yo estuvimos a su lado ayudándola, Emmet se enamoró de ella pero cuando se decido por cortejarla ella se fue con la familia de apoyo y ella desapareció, con Emmet estábamos devastados buscamos por todas partes y que la encontraran ahora era un gran alivio pero también un gran golpe.

-y qué cómo está?, dónde está?, vayamos, donde esta Emmet?, tiene que saber que la encontraron-empecé a balbucear palabras incoherentes mientras caminaba en círculos, las emociones embargaban mi cuerpo, no sabía que hacer primero, Alec agarro mis hombros y me sacudió.

-Ella está bien…dentro de lo que cabe, fue llevada al hospital y no podemos ir hasta dentro de una hora, por orden médica, Emmet ya lo sabe, los chicos te esperan en el comedor, así que respira-dijo mirándome fijamente y hablando muy lento, respire profundo y lo mire- bien hecho corazón, ahora te calmaras, iremos a almorzar y después te prepararás para ir al hospital, todo en ese orden bella.-una vez que termino de hablar me abrazo y nos quedamos así hasta que mi respiración se normalizo, fuimos al comedor y pude ver que los ojos de Emmet estaban rojos y sus manos temblaban levemente, me acerque a él y lo abrace, fue un poco incómodo ya que él se encontraba centrado y de espaldas a mí pero aun así lo hice hasta que sus manos dejaron de temblar, bese su frente y fui a mi puesto, Jasper no conocía a Rosalie en persona pero pude ver que igualmente estaba emocionado por haberla encontrado, comenzamos a comer pero en realidad no tenía apetito, alce mi mirada y vi que Emmet comía muy lentamente mientras que Jasper y Alec estaban al tanto de todos mis movimientos.


	4. Broken

Estaba demasiado ansiosa…Emmet ya había acabado de comer, Jasper y Alec estaban arreglando unas cosas pero yo aún tenía mi plato intacto, no quería comer solo quería ir con Rose y saber si estaba bien, qué había pasado, si volvería al centro con nosotros, no quería perder tiempo, y si se escapaba otra vez? Sabía que ni Emmet ni yo estábamos preparados para eso.

Escuche pasos apresurados acercándose, eleve la mirada solo para encontrar dos pares de ojos de distinto color mirándome con desaprobación sabía que era porque no había probado bocado pero también sabía que no me dirían nada ya que me conocían bien y solo lograrían que me enojara. Me levante de mi asiento y fui donde estaba sentado Emmet, lo abrace y alce su mirada para que me mirara directo a los ojos.

-Escucha corazón, ahora iremos al hospital a ver a Rose ok?-dije lentamente intentado que captara todo lo que estaba diciendo- cariño, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones si? Iremos, veremos que este bien, le haré las preguntas de rutina, pero no podrás estar ahí cuando le pregunte Em- eso hizo que realmente me escuchara

-Cómo que no bells?! Por qué no puedo?! Tu sabes cuánto me importa Rose- estaba furioso podía verlo en sus ojos y palparlo es su voz, realmente me asustó su reacción a pesar de haberla esperado.

-Em, por favor escúchame si? No puedes porque necesito que ella entre en confianza, si sé el cariño que le tienes y recuerdo cuanto te quería ella a ti pero no sabemos que le paso en todo este tiempo, no sabemos si ha cambiado y realmente quiero interrogarla antes de que hables con ella- vi que estaba a punto de protestar y me enfade- EMMET McCarty Cullen vas a dejar de portarte como un pendejo y me vas a escuchar, iremos al hospital y yo entrare a ver a Rosalie SOLA porque es mi deber como DIRECTORA del centro en el que estuvo y no escuchare ninguna objeción a eso- odiaba hablarle así pero estábamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, me di vuelta y vi a Jasper y Alec estupefactos, cuando pase a un lado de ellos les dije- estaré lista en cinco minutos espérenme en el auto esta vez seré yo la copiloto.

Solo tenía que estar bien y serena hasta terminar de charlar con Rosalie, tengo que saber lo que paso para que ella desapareciera así como si nada, no puedo dejar que entre de nuevo en la vida de Emmet si solo será para hacerlo sufrir otra vez, yo fui testigo de su romance mientras Rose estaba en el centro, fue muy puro y maravilloso como llegaron a ser amigos y como se celaban y coqueteaban sin dar otro paso pensando que el otro no les correspondía sin ver lo que todos veíamos en ellos, la adoración que se expresaban era única.

Subí a mi alcoba para cambiarme de ropa, pero como no quería demorarme demasiado solo busqué unas panty y un blazer negro, me veía como mi peor pesadilla…una secretaria…pero bueno, no tenía más tiempo para arreglarme, baje corriendo, aun me faltaba mis tacones que había dejado en el living, cuando llegue abajo los chicos ya no estaban así que supuse que estarían en el auto. Mientras corría al auto con mis tacones en la mano me tropecé con una mochila que había en la puerta que conectaba la cochera con mi casa- diablos! Eso dolió- espero que no sea un esguince, tengo muchas actividades hasta que acabe el mes, no puedo darme el lujo de estar con una bota ortopédica. Llegue al auto y me senté en el asiendo de copiloto, apenas cerré la puerta me abroche el cinturón y me gire para ver a Alec en el asiento del conductor pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando en vez de ver a Alec mire a Jasper que era el que estaba en el asiento del conductor.

-qué haces tú ahí?- pregunté, ya que normalmente el que manejaba era Alec o Emmet, pude ver su cara de reproche

-no tenías por qué correr, haré que te revisen el tobillo- dijo ignorado completamente mi pregunta

-Donde está Emmet?- dije con voz dura

-Alec recibió una llamada cuando estabas subiendo la escalera, era del hospital, dijo que tenía que ir antes a firmar unos papeles como tu mano derecha para que Rosalie fuera atendida como residente del centro

-y Emmet?-pregunte enojada

-puees…él corrió al auto cuando escucho a Alec decir que iría a ver a Rosalie- dijo Jasper algo temeroso

-hace cuanto fue eso?- estaba enojadísima, odiaba cuando alguien no acataba lo que le decía, sin importar quién fuera.

-como cinco minutos más o menos, no te demoraste mucho- dijo ya algo más calmado

Agarre mi celular y comencé a marcar el número de Alec, pero no me contestaba, debe estar muy ocupado con el celular en ningún lado y eso me preocupaba sabía que él conducía como un loco cuando se lo proponía, esperaba que esta no fuera una de esas veces. Al ver que Alec no contestaba llamé directo al hospital en el que estaban tratando a Rosalie, si Alec había sido avisado de inmediato Rosalie solo se podría encontrar en el hospital de Carlisle, contestaron al tercer timbrazo

-Buenas tardes con el hospital Mercy's, habla Alice, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?- Alice?, qué estaba haciendo Alice respondiendo el teléfono del hospital. Alice es la hija de Carlisle, bueno hija adoptiva, tiene la misma edad que Edward y es la novia de Jasper, al no ser parientes sanguíneos los Cullen y los Whitlock, los padres de jazz, no tuvieron problemas con esta relación.

-Hola Alice, soy bella…mira no tengo tiempo para cortesías ni para saber qué haces atendiendo el teléfono, Alec ya llego?

-Hola bells, te explicaré cuando estés aquí, y sí, Alec está entrando con Emmet en este momento, ose aun no firman los papeles ni ven a la paciente pero ya están aquí.- dijo rápidamente, tanto que casi ni entendí lo que dijo.

-Perfecto, deja que Alec firme los papeles pero no dejes que NADIE que no sean los doctores entren a ver a Rosalie, yo estaré allá e 10 minutos

-…Okeey…supongo que ese nadie va para Emmet cierto?- pregunto algo insegura ya que ella nunca me había visto ni escuchado prohibiéndoles algo a los chicos

-No solo a Emmet, a Alec también pero sobre todo a Emmet, no dejen que él entre por ningún motivo a ver a Rosalie, si lo hace presentaré cargos contra el hospital

-está bien Isabella, llamare a los guardias si es necesario- se escuchaba enojada y con justa razón, no tenía el derecho de hablarle ni amenazarla así pero ya no sabía que más hacer. Corte la llamada y me gire para ver a Jasper, estaba aferrando el volante con mucha fuerza, pude ver que se estaba reprimiendo de decirme algo

-solo dilo- le dije con voz casada- si te lo guardas solo será peor.

-Por qué tuviste que hablarle así? Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando- dijo enojado y sin mirarme- y a todo esto…por qué tanto alboroto en que Emmet la vea eh? Que tiene de malo que él la quiera ver?

Me quede callada por un largo momento, no sabía cómo responder ya que Jasper tampoco estuvo ahí para presenciar cómo se había destrozado el corazón de Emmet con la partida de Rosalie, y no solo con su adopción si no como se puso después de que desapareciera de su casa adoptiva.

-simplemente no lo entiendes

-Pues explícame

-tu no estuviste ahí mientras el caía, solo estuviste cuando al fin pudo crear un muro de indiferencia a su alrededor- dije abatida- Cuando Rosalie llegó fue como si Emmet hubiera recibido el mejor regalo de su vida- dije con voz nostálgica- ella estaba en la calle con un vestido rojo que resaltaba sus curvas y que solo cubría lo necesario, hacia un frio de los mil infiernos, yo estaba con la nariz roja como rudolph y como con diez capas de ropa mientras que Emmet solo tenía su súper chaqueta de cuero, lo que me llamo la atención de ella fue el gran moretón que tenía en la cara y por supuesto como se encontraba vestida en la calle y siendo tan tarde. Con Emmet nos acercamos a ver si estaba bien, si necesitaba ayuda o algo, cuando vio a Emmet…dios se veía tan perdida, sabes, era como un cachorrito hermoso pero lleno de heridas que solo deseaba amor, nos dijo que estaba trabajando y que no la molestáramos, yo no entendí a qué se refería pero al parecer Emmet si ya que solo apretó sus puños y me dijo que simplemente nos fuéramos, se veía muy molesto, incluso intentó agarrar mi mano y comenzar a tirarme pero justo en el momento en el que me iba a mover un auto paro a un lado de nosotros y le pregunto a ella que cuando cobraba, yo lo mire horrorizada, comprendiendo a qué se dedicaba ella y asombrada por la reacción de Emmet- dije mirado a Jasper esta vez- él solo le dijo al tipo que se largara que ella estaba ocupada, Rosalie se veía perpleja e incluso iba a protestar pude ver el momento exacto en que su cara cambio de sorpresa a enojo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Emmet la tomo de la mano y le dio tu vienes conmigo, no puedes seguir aquí de esa forma, te enfermarás para después arrástrala literalmente ya que Rosalie puso resistencia, la llevamos o más bien Emmet nos arrastró a un pizza hut 24 hrs que había cerca, en el camino le pase uno de mis chalecos, una bufanda y un gorro, el local estaba casi vacío, era alrededor de las 1 am, nos sentamos en una mesa con sillones del segundo piso y pedimos una pizza familiar cuatro estaciones con una bebida para Rosalie y un café para Emmet y para mí, una vez que realizamos el pedido le dije a Rosalie que me acompañara al sanitario pero como lo estuvo haciendo todo el rato se negó, la obligue a acompañarme y le entregue los pantalones que llevaba ese día, eran los más grandes que tenía ya que estaba con panty y calzas debajo, lo que fue una suerte ya que ella se veía y era mucho más voluptuosa que yo. Nos explico su historia mientras comíamos, es horrible jazz, lo que tuvo que pasar esa chica desde su niñez, la convencí de ir al centro, que no se preocupara por nada más que sanar, me costó casi toda la noche convencerla pero lo hice, su proceso fue muy largo pero en cada paso Emmet estaba ahí para apoyarla, tuvieron muchas discusiones en el transcurso de su estadía en el centro, que iban desde toma tus pastillas hasta no te puedes poner esa ropa es muy reveladora, en un principio se veía como si fuera grandes amigos, se tenían mucha confianza per después se evidenciaba el amor que se tenían, en sus gestos o palabras incluso, todos lo veíamos menos ellos. Emmet se enojó mucho conmigo cuando le dije que fue adoptada, dios cuanto me arrepiento, Rosalie llegó al centro con 15 años y se fue un año después con la familia King, Emmet no paro de decirme que era una mala decisión pero yo no la había tomado jazz, Rosalie ya estaba grade entonces ellos deciden si se quieren ir o no, Em estuvo enojado por un mes conmigo y justo el día en que volvió a disculparse tuve que darle la noticia de que Rose había escapado, cuanto me arrepiento jazz, el entró muy nervioso a mi oficina ese día, se estaba disculpando y yo lo interrumpí dándole la noticia, creo que estuche como crujían las baldosas cuando Emmet cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando y murmurando que su Rose no podía estar desaparecida.

FLASHBACK

-toc toc- no sabía para que decían toc toc en vez de tocar- hola bells- alce mi mirada al escuchar la voz, era Emmet- lo siento bells, de verdad lamento haberme comportado como un tonto yo sé…- y deje de escucharlo, por qué tenía que estar él aquí justo ahora…tendré que decírselo, es mejor que lo escuche por mí que por otra persona…pero y si se vuelve a enojar, si esta vez ya no me habla más…no importa, no puedo hacerle esto a él

-Emmet, tengo algo que de decirte

-no bells, yo soy el que tiene que disculparse, no sabes lo idiota que me siento en este momento

-Emmet necesito que me escuches

-Estuve tan solo bells, no sabes cuánto te extraño

\- Emmet, Rosalie escapo de su casa, está desaparecida hace 12 horas

-qué?!

-no sabes cuánto lo siento corazón- y vi lo que nunca esperé ver, Emmet había caído al suelo arrodillado, corrí hacia él y lo abrace, en ese momento pude escuchar su voz diciendo

-no, no puede ser cierto, Rosalie no escaparía, ella dijo que no me dejaría, cierto bells, solo me estás jugando una broma pesada por cómo me porte, cierto? Cierto que es una broma- al o tener ninguna respuesta de mi parte levanto su cabeza y me miro, nunca había visto sus ojos tan vacíos, y sin vida

-Lo siento corazón, pero no dejaremos de buscarla, lo haremos por todos lugares, ya tengo a Jenks trabajando me escuchas, ella volverá a nosotros- dije abrazándolo mientras él seguía llorando

Llevábamos tres meses buscando, Emmet no hablaba con nadie que no fuera yo, estábamos en terapia pero no había caso, no sabía cómo ayudarlo a salir de esta, y menos ahora que Jenks me dijo que no hay rastros de ella, que desistiéramos de la búsqueda

-hola bellie bells- era Emmet- se escuchaba como que estabas peleando con alguien, qué sucede?

-Nada Emmet- cómo le diría que el mejor investigador privado quería abandonar la búsqueda

-no me digas que nada bells, solo suelta lo que te está molestando- estaba un poco confundida con la alegría en el semblante de Emmet, no quería arruinárselo pero él debía saber la verdad o al menos eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí, odiaba estar en esa situación…por qué siempre tenía que ser yo la que le daba las malas noticias a Emmet? Donde esta Alec y Jasper cuando los necesito, claro fuera del país haciendo conciertos, lo entendía completamente pero odiaba la posición en la que estaba.

-Jenks quiere abandonar el caso- dije mirándolo fijamente, él se veía un poco desorientado y lo entendía ya que Jenks además de ser investigador era uno de los abogados del centro pero pude ver como la comprensión llegaba sus ojos- pero no te preocupes, ya hable con él y le dije que no desistiremos, que no dejara de buscar y…

-está bien bells- dijo Emmet acercándose e interrumpiendo mi monologo- está bien, tal vez es tiempo de dejarla ir- me dijo mientras me apretaba en un abrazo de oso

-no entiendo como puedes estar diciendo esto- le grite separándome de él- es de Rosalie de quien estamos hablando, no me rendiré y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo- dije mientras lo empujaba. Emmet agarro mis brazos y me inmovilizó, acerco su rostro hasta el mío y me dijo- crees que no me duele, sé que a ti también corazón y por eso es que hay que dejarla ir, ella sabe dónde estamos y si no ha vuelto es porque no quiere encontrarnos- dijo con voz rota y calmada a la vez

-co..com..como puedes decir eso- rompí en llanto- es rose, no podemos dejarla Emmet, simplemente no podemos- le dije saliendo de la oficina y corrí, corrí sin mirar atrás y sabiendo que Emmet no me seguiría ya que también necesitaba su espacio. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la azotea, estaba llorando pero ya no quería llorar más, estaba cansada de todo, de tomar decisiones que afectaban a los que me rodean, de hacer sentir mal a Emmet, de que Jenks se diera por vencido, pero por sobre todo estaba cansada de mi por no ser más fuerte y poder contener a Emmet cuando más lo necesitaba. Por qué se tuvo que ir así, me lo he preguntado miles de veces durante todo este tiempo, lo habrá planeado mientras estaba aquí?, no…no creo se veía muy feliz cuando estuvo en el centro, y si estaba fingiendo? O…o podía ser eso, no quería creer eso, y si algo le paso en la casa de los King? Los investigue y estaban limpios, y si pase algo por alto?...me acerqué a la orilla mientras pensaba en esto y me di cuenta de lo peligroso que era la azotea para todos en el centro, no era nada más que un techo, no había barandas, ni rejas, ni decoraciones que impidiera que alguien cayera del techo, mire hacia el suelo y vi a la altura a la que estábamos debería ser como 20-30 metros de altura, me senté en la orilla del techo, con los pies colgando y solo me quede meditando. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, con el viento golpeando mis mejillas y meciéndome de lado a lado y delante atrás, como si fuera un patrón que debía seguir para no pensar en nada más, cuando de repente sentí a alguien jalarme hacia atrás, por el olor que desprendía debía ser Edward, ni siquiera me di vuelta para comprobarlo ya que escuche que me hablaba confirmando que era él.

-es que acaso estás loca!_ me grito y yo lo mire sin comprender- qué hacías ahí eh?, acaso pensabas saltar?- me seguía gritando y yo solo lo mire, no entendí a que se refería, yo solo estaba sentada, en ningún momento pensé en saltar

-quien te crees tú para hablarme así?- dije algo molesta por el tono que estaba usando, al parecer él no me escucho porque solo siguió retándome, odiaba cuando la gente me retaba, me hacían sentir como una niña pequeña que no sabe ni debe tomar decisiones

-es que no piensas en mí.. en las personas que hay en el centro- se corrigió- que sería de nosotros si tú no estas he?

-no pensaba saltar puedes dejar el reto para alguien que lo necesite- dije ofuscada de que un niño me estuviera riñendo- solo estaba pesado

Edward se quedó quietó y sin hablar, pude ver que me estaba estudiando como verificando que dijera la verdad, pero lo que hizo después me sorprendió muchísimo, me apretó entre sus brazos acomodando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, no lo entendía… me estaba retando y al segundo siguiente me abraza. Dijo- puedes llorar todo lo que quieras frente a mí, no te contengas- no entendí a que se refería hasta que lo sentí, han sentido alguna vez como si un camión les pasara por encima, como si no pudieran respirar y solo pudieran llorar, fue algo parecido no lo entendía, no podía parar, odiaba llorar frente a otras personas porque me verían y trataría con lastima pero Edward solo estuvo ahí hasta que pude calmarme, sin decir nada solo arrulladme con sus brazos

Una vez que me calme fui a la oficina, pude ver que Emmet seguía ahí, estaba con la cara roja, tal vez igual que yo, me acerque a él, lo abrace y le dije, o perderé la esperanza incluso cuando tu no la tengas yo estaré ahí para recordarte que vale la pena luchar. Pasaron los meses y nos costó salir adelante pero lo hicimos no deje de buscar pero tampoco alentaba a Emmet a seguir con el recuerdo, al menos no de una forma verbal, nos costó ero ya podemos hablar del tema civilizadamente.

FIN FLASHBACK

Cuando ustedes volvieron, ya estábamos mucho más estables, por eso no se dieron cuenta, pero Emmet en como un oso de peluche, puede tener muchos sentimientos almacenados pero nunca los veras en todo su esplendor-dije terminando la historia y dándome cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al hospital.


End file.
